


I see myself reflected in your eyes

by majesticduxk



Series: smpc [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunker Fic, Case Fic, Dean in Glasses, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, attempted humour, unhealthy masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: It was the little things that made you feel your age. The little things that made you feel unsexy. And for Dean, wearing glasses was no little thing.It was no little thing for Sam either…
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: smpc [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707349
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	I see myself reflected in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a/n This is written for SMPC. I know I already wrote Dean in glasses, but… I was thinking about what to write for this, my final SMPC with the current mods (maybe my final… who can say, who can say?). And you know what is kinda special? In 2017 Dean in glasses was my first SMPC fic! So, enjoy my (second) love letter to Dean in glasses. 
> 
> A massive thank you to Somer and beelikej who have done an AMAZING job of modding. they have been supportive, and organised, and are just overall amazing folks. 
> 
> Uh also this is unbeta-ed and only very lightly edited as it is stupid o’clock and I have to work in too few hours.

Dean had never thought he’d get old. Like all the cool heroes, he thought he’d live fast, die young. He’d save the world, brother at his side, and that would be that. 

Given he thought he’d die in a blaze of glory (and he had desperately hoped a grenade launcher would be involved, hopefully with him launching the grenades), he’d never thought about what it would mean to get old. 

But here he was. Getting old. And it Fucking Sucked. 

The worst thing about aging wasn’t the aches and pains – he’d had those since he’d before he could remember. It was just part of the job. And he kinda liked having a knee that would let him know when it was going to rain. That was just handy. It wasn’t even the way he could only get it up once a night (that was near the top of the list though, it wasn’t as if he had many enjoyments, and for age to take that one away…). There was still lots of fun to be had, even if your dick was soft, and there was very little that was soft about Sammy… Hell, it wasn’t even the way that he now liked the little creature comforts, things like hanging around in an insanely comfortable dead guy robe (that thing was comfortable, and a Dean of any age deserved his comforts, dammit), or the way his digestive system appreciated _vegetables_. 

No, the worst thing about growing old was the realisation that Dean “Saviour of the Modern World” Winchester, the most macho and cool hunter to ever hunt (expect possibly John Winchester, because the man was a veritable bad ass) needed to get himself some glasses. 

Mother. Fucking. Glasses.

Oh, he’d tried to ignore it for a while, years really. And legally, on his fake and rather illegal license, he wasn’t even required to wear them to drive. Safety wise… safety wise Dean admitted that not being able to see the centre line or read the road signs was maaaaaaybe becoming a little issue. Just a teensy one. Big enough that he probably needed to get them. 

But he really, really didn't want them. 

It wasn’t even that Sammy would tease him. Although he absolutely would, because even though the bitch towered over him, he was still a cheeky brat. It was irrelevant that Dean had teased Sam about his own, because Sam was a _nerd_ , and also he looked kinda hot and professorial in his glasses. Stern. Oh yeah. He liked a stern Sammy. 

But that was beside the point. Sammy was nerdy and soft and in touch with his emotions. Glasses didn’t… didn’t… 

Look. Dean was a bad ass macho mother fucker (he took after his father, without the actual mother fucking), and glasses would ruin his cred! Who’d take him seriously like that? No one. No one would! 

Which was where the new plan came in: slowly, and sneakily, he amped up his swagger and his dominance to such a level that wearing the fuckers wouldn’t bring his macho level down. He’d been working on it for a few weeks, just naturally introducing a bit more tough guy to his every day, and he thought he’d been doing it very subtly, until one day Sam snuck up behind him, and corralled him against a wall, ready for an interrogation. 

“Hey, Dean.” Sam’s breath was hot and warm against his neck. “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Ugh. Why was Sammy so fucking observant? Still, Dean was an excellent liar. “There’s nothing wrong, Sammy. Nothing a little attention won’t fix,” and here Dean pressed his rapidly hardening cock against Sam’s. Giving a little moan, Dean looked up at Sam through his eyelashes, knowing Sam would struggle to control himself. 

And he was right. 

It wasn’t long before his three flannels were stripped off, shirt pushed up his chest, and his jeans were undone and hanging low on his hips. Sam had done the same to his own, and had pulled their boxers down, and now had two hard cocks wrapped in his big hand. And - _fuck_ \- it wasn’t long before Dean was coming all over Sam’s hand. 

Sam always had more stamina, and he stared into Dean’s eyes as his hand kept on moving up and down, Dean’s come now easing the slick slide of Sam’s hand as he gripped their cocks, keeping his movements strong and firm. Whining, Dean tried to move away – oversensitive, but Sam let go of his pants, ignoring them as they pooled at his feet, and grabbed onto Dean’s hip, holding him still. Dean whined again, feeling the way Sam’s fingers dug in, knowing that he’d have five perfect bruises to remind him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Dean!” Sam’s head had fallen forward, his forehead pressed against Dean’s. His breath was warm and a little sweet, and Dean closed his eyes, torn between moving away from the sensations that were _too much_ and reveling in the feel of Sam’s hands as they slid along his heated and oversensitive flesh. 

It didn’t take long before Sam was panting and with a grunt came all over Dean’s belly. With a deep and contented sigh, he collapsed against Dean who swore under the additional weight. 

“Don’t be a big baby. You can take more than that.”

Sam’s tone was knowing, and Dean blushed. To Dean’s surprise, instead of teasing him, Sam pulled away, and kissed the side of his mouth gently. 

“Still going to find out what’s going on though.”

~o~ 

Dean wasn’t quite ready yet. Not to admit it to Sam, and not go and buy the _things_ himself. He still wasn’t tough enough to take the blow, although he was now significantly more bad ass than he had been before. He wore multiple flannels, and they were a tougher, meaner, more masculine colour. His shoes were covered in buckles and went to mid-calf, and they were mean too, made for stomping on the delicate flowers beneath his feet, as well as any monsters that got in his way. And his mouth was drawn back in a perpetual sneer, ready to judge the fuck out of whatever was in front of him. 

Assuming he could see it, that was. 

Still, he was a Winchester. He’d been fighting shadows for a long time.

~o~

Eventually it was Sam that pushed him to action. Not on purpose – he still had no idea – but after one too many squawks that saved him from going through a speed trap, and given his not so healthy relationship with the law, Dean knew it was time to change. 

That and Sam had been so fucking offended when he almost hit a moose one night. To be honest, Dean put it down to Sam being protective of his kind (although Dean had enough self-preservation to not say that out loud!), and it had been funny until Sam had banned him from driving. And those had been his actual words! _Dean, you are fucking banned from driving!_. 

Whatever. That was never going to happen, although his brother was scary enough that Dean waited until Sam was out and about before arranging his own sneaky driving trip to town. Alone. Sans Sam.

It had been remarkably challenging, since Sam had this weird sixth sense and seemed to know he was up to something. Not that getting glasses was _up to something_ , but circumnavigating the driving ban apparently was. It had to be done though. Dean wasn’t going to take his brother along on this trip.

~o~

The whole experience was less painful than he’d thought. The eye person was professional, the chick at the counter perky, and the frames he ended up getting made him look… not less strong and masculine. The chick at the counter actually told them they made him look sophisticated and brought out the green of his eyes, which was probably horseshit, but it was a winning sales pitch – after all, if he had to wear glasses, he sure as heck was going to look good in them. 

So all was on track, but then they told him the glasses wouldn’t be ready for a week. A week? How come it took so long to cut glass into shape? But there wasn’t anything he could do, so he just paid up on a fake credit card, bought some vegetable bribes for his brother, and headed home. 

He was really glad he’d got those bribes, because when Dean pulled up outside the bunker, Sam was already waiting, muscled arms crossed over his equally muscled chest. The only reason Dean could tell was because he was so big, which just confirmed that glasses were a good thing, but then a stray thought did cross his mind… how good was Sam going to look once he could see? Dean was practically salivating by the time he got out of the car. Not even Sam’s bitchiness could put a dent in that.

“I thought I told you not to drive, Dean! I’m not trying to break up your relationship with your car-“

Dean snorted, cos, yeah, he had said that to Sammy, hadn’t he?

“But I am really, really worried about you. And everyone else on the road! And-“

“I promise, Sammy. I wasn’t going off for no reason. I’m… working on a solution. And look! I bought you carrots!” Dean held them high, and put his most charming and persuasive smile on his face. 

As a change of topic, it was a shitty effort. Sam’s mouth moved into bitchface 14 ( _I can’t believe you’re like this, Dean_ ), but eventually he just looked fondly annoyed. 

“Well thanks for the carrots. Just what I always wanted.”

“Not my fault you only eat rabbit food,” Dean informed him as he ~~sashayed~~ manfully strode past. He even manfully yelped when Sam slapped his ass. Asshole. 

In retaliation, he ate three carrots.

~o~

The week passed quickly. Just because Dean had admitted his blindness didn’t mean the world stopped. There were ghosts to lay to rest, demons to track, monsters to kill and humans… well, he guessed they needed to protected, even the assholes. But goddamn, age had brought him failing eyesight and an unwillingness to put up with the dregs of humanity. Sammy, bless his soul, still had youthful naivete on his side. 

“Come on, Dean, they weren’t that bad! And this is our job! We do this because it’s the right thing. Right?”

Maybe Sam would change when he was old and cranky too. 

~o~

They took a detour on the way home – Sam driving, Dean directing, and Sam gave him a look when they pulled over in front of the glasses shop. Dean ignored it, swallowing nervously. Fuck! Why was this harder than stabbing than angel? These were just plastic and glass… no, probably plastic and plastic. Were lenses even made out of glass anymore? Probably not. They were probably super bad for the environment and-

-a warm hand on his neck stopped the spiral. When he looked over, Sam was shooting an equally warm smile at him. 

“Just go get them, Dean.”

And he did.

~o~

That part wasn’t as quick as he thought it would be. The glasses people took their sweet time and _fitted_ them, doing weird things with tiny screw drivers that apparently made them sit better but actually did nothing, and finally, _finally_ he was able to leave. 

Sam took one look at him and told him to get in the car. 

~o~

The drive home was weirdly uncomfortable, and Dean had no fucking idea what the matter was. Sammy was smart. Surely he knew Dean walking _in_ to a glasses shop meant he’d be walking _out_ with glasses. But Sam’s tense silence was like every one of his fears come true. Fuck! He’d lost every bit of monster hunting credibility he’d ever owned and-

“What the hell, Sam?”

Dean found himself being pulled out of the car. Somehow, they’d made it home and Sam had wrenched Dean’s door open and was dragging him out and up towards the bunker. He didn’t bother fighting against Sam’s grip, as he wasn’t going to hang around in Baby anyway, although this was weird and Dean mumbled under his breath the whole way to their bedroom, where as soon as they were through the door, Sam spun around pushed Dean against the door and kissed him breathless. 

What? 

When Sam pulled away, Dean couldn’t help but chase his lips. Sam just gave him a dark smile. 

“I have a much better plan for that pretty mouth of yours,” he told him. Before pulling him around and pushing him down to his knees. 

Sam kept one hand in Dean’s hair, the other making a slow job of unbuttoning his jeans. Dean let the travesty go on for a few minutes before rolling his eyes, and reached up to assist. He paused when Sam tightening his grip and _tugged_ on Dean's hair.

Gazing up, Dean saw in clear, focused detail the heated look in his brother's eyes. 

“No,” he growled. “You don’t touch.”

Well then. It was going to be that sort of afternoon. 

~o~

Once Sam's pants were undone, his boxers hastily pulled down below his balls, Sam was pressing his hot, hard cock into Dean’s face. The weeping tip pushed against Dean’s glasses twisting his hips Sam smeared the thick fluid across both lenses. Dean sneered, because how fucking gross that the first thing on his fucking glasses was precome, but when he opened up his mouth to complain, Sam shoved his cock inside. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d choked on Sam’s cock, and it wouldn’t be the last, but there was something in Sam’s eyes that said this wasn’t going to last long. His eyes were dark and hooded, his mouth open as he panted and internally Dean shrugged before opening his mouth and relaxing his throat to let Sam deeper. Sam took advantage, choking Dean again as Sam’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

"Fuck, love your face, love your mouth, fuck! So good, Dean!"

It was wet and messy and Dean already had tears in his eyes. That along with Sam's precome completely clouded his vision, and it he wasn't enjoying the taste and feeling of Sam's cock, he'd be pretty pissed off! Here he was, brand new glasses, all the better to see Sam with, and he _still_ couldn’t see Sam! Reaching up to toss them away, Sam slapped at his hand and thrust harder. Dean’s glasses jostled, and he _swore_ he saw Sam’s eyes gleam. As Sam pumped his hips, he gripped Dean’s hair, pulling his head further back and slamming his cock deeper and deeper. Dean swallowed around Sam's cock, and he thrust harder. Dean was sure his glasses were going to fall off his face, but every time Sam pulled his head back further, saving them. 

With the one spare thought he had available, he wondered if Sam liked the glasses. 

There must have been something in his eyes, because Sam abruptly let go, and grabbed his cock. 

"Don't move," he growled at Dean, before he started fisting his cock hard.

Dean closed his eyes, as he felt the first splash of come his face. It his lips and his cheeks, but with a groan Sam aimed higher, and Dean felt his glasses move as Sam's come hit them again and again. Keeping his eyes closed, he waited. He could hear Sam's panting, and then his hands were in Dean's hair again, grabbing him and pulling him closer even as Sam's soft cock rubbed against the come that coated Dean – his glasses, his face, his mouth, and he gently humped against him. 

Blinking, Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Sam. Through the come smeared across the lenses, Dean could make out Sam's expression - soft and replete. When he made eye contact, Dean slowly licked across his lips, moaning softly as he tasted Sam's come. Eyes wide, Sam's hands came to cradle Dean's face, before he wiped across Dean's face, scooping up his come and feeding it to Dean one fingerful at a time. Dean moaned and made love to Sam's fingers, sucking them clean before sucking them hard.

Sam looked _wrecked_.

“Fuck, Dean. You… those glasses. So fucking hot. We’re definitely doing that again.”

~o~

And just like that, Dean was ready to embark on his new glasses wearing lifestyle. 

At least, after they'd had a good clean.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t quite finished with SPN. I still have a few fics I want to write, one I need to finish, one that was meant to be their end but I didn’t write before the end (I’ve had the idea for 2 years dammit), and (what I think will be) hilarious fics. They’ll be slow coming because all my inspiration is in Kuroko no Basuke (with Kise <3), and Haikyuu!! (with Bokuto) so uh… I’ll get there, but I am loving just having words and ideas. 
> 
> At this point I want to say thank you to all the people who have supported me and my writing over the years. Your comments, your enthusiasm have made such a difference! I’ve loved being part of the spn community, and I have made amazing friend along the way. So this isn’t goodbye, but it is a heartfelt thank you <3


End file.
